


Play Me Like a Love Song

by SleepyKitsune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken Flirting, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, private island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKitsune/pseuds/SleepyKitsune
Summary: Tropical Island Adventure featuring IronSpider. Tony is conflicted. Peter convinces him. Bucky gets licked but just the tip.





	Play Me Like a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> In my head all the Avengers are screwing each other. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Can't tell me nothin'  
> Update: Guess who forgot to edit in their italics for three days? Whoops. Enjoy the updated porn, now with added emphasis.

When Peter Parker first heard about an Avengers secret training facility and three week long defend-earth-from-purple-guys prep mission, he had not expected it to be in Maui. More specifically, Tony Extra™ Stark’s private island off the coast of Maui.

Training on the island was rigorous by day, but by night… The Avengers each had their own ways of cooling down and mentally preparing for the battle to come.

Bucky and Steve seemed to enjoy long walks on the beach. They mostly kept to themselves.

Natasha preferred to play bartender. She’d traded in her usual combat suit for a black two-piece bikini, which Peter had been very appreciative of. Pouring colorful poison with a beach view suited her nicely.

“ _Tony_.” Peter hissed between his teeth. He’d somehow managed to climb onto Tony’s lap, which was an impressive feat considering the size of the bar chairs.

“ _Kid_.”

Peter rolled his eyes. He took a generous sip of his fourth piña colada of the night. He stuck his pink cocktail umbrella in Tony’s hair, earning him a sharp look and exasperated sigh.

Tony Stark was sitting at the bar sipping on something dark and foul, looking decidedly conflicted about the teenager writhing on his lap. “ _Nat_ ,” he barked, “you want to cool it with the garnishes?”

Natasha smiled back at him. “No can do, Tony. It’s art.”

“I don’t get what the big deal is.” Peter whined and shifted, while Tony’s hands flew up to hold him annoyingly still.

“The big deal is you’re less than half my age.” Tony moved uncomfortably trying to dislodge Peter and remove him from his lap.

“I don’t care about that. I just want you.” Peter nuzzled closer, nipping playfully at Tony’s ear.

The kid was going to kill him. Tony gripped Peter’s hair, wanting something, _anything_ to ground him in that moment. Because if he let go, even for an instant, he knew where this would go. Peter would be under him in minutes, moaning, screaming, gasping and they most certainly could not do _that_. He chewed his lip for a moment, having trouble remembering why exactly he couldn’t.

“ _Parker_!” Tony barked, shoving the teen off him when he felt Peter reach for his cock. He’d really been grabbing at him in front of God and who knows who else.

“Something wrong?” Bucky slid up to bar easily. He motioned for Nat to bring him another drink, sliding an empty glass across the countertop. He cocked a brow at the spectacle before him. It appeared that a fairly drunk Peter Parker was trying to seduce a somewhat intoxicated Tony Stark; who up until that moment had been perfectly content to let the spider-child lounge in his lap.

“Tony thinks he’s too old for me.” Peter scowled, crossing his arms and biting his cheek in frustration.

Bucky sipped his whisky and let out a small laugh. “He’s right, you know.”

Peter flashed him a hurt expression before moving into the barseat between Tony and Bucky. He turned his lingering gaze on the Winter Soldier while noisily sucking down the rest of his cocktail. He had to admit, Bucky wasn’t terrible to look at, especially in his Captain America themed swim shorts.

Stark felt the need to chime in when he noticed Peter’s eyes wandering. “Shouldn’t you be on one of your nightly strolls?” He certainly wasn’t jealous. He was just… _protective_ of his young charge.

“Steve tapped out early tonight.” Bucky looked down into his drink, swirling it before downing it all in one go. 

Peter took notice of… well, everything about the Winter Soldier. His vibranium arm in particular. It was an impressive blend of tech and machinery. Without thinking, he reached out, fingers hovering over it.

Bucky gave Peter a quizzical look. “Uh, Peter?”

Peter spluttered, “Oh, s-sorry I just, I mean I was wondering if, if it’s okay with you I mean,” his voice jumped a little higher, “Could I, maybe, touch it?”

While Tony and Nat shared amused looks at Peter getting worked up, Bucky regarded him seriously. Maybe a little too seriously for Tony’s liking. “If you want.” He extended his arm, turning his palm up for Peter to inspect.

Mesmerised, Peter gently stroked his fingers over Bucky’s forearm. He took his time, tracing the intricate golden pattern. He thought he could hear a soft thumping noise coming from somewhere. He chewed his lip and turned his head to listen better. The sound was Bucky’s heart. His eyes went to the source, looking towards his chest as if he could see through it if he looked hard enough. 

“Can you feel this?” Peter smoothed his fingers lightly over Bucky’s palm. He listened to that pleasant thumping noise quicken.

“Yeah, mostly.” Bucky’s eyes fluttered at the sensation. “Artificial nerves,” he murmured as Peter started to press and stroke his hand, “they’re a little different, but that feels—ah, good.”

“And this?” Feeling brave, Peter lifted Bucky’s hand to his lips, tongue darting out to lick a stripe up his middle finger.

Tony Stark choked loudly on his drink. He set his glass down heavily, whirling in his chair to face Peter. Only Peter wasn’t looking at him. That most _certainly_ would not do. Before he could think better of it, he grabbed the impertinent Spider-child by the arm and spun him around.

“Kid, I know you’re bad at following instructions, but when I said I was too old for you, I didn’t think I would need to include a lecture about how Barnes is literally a hundred,” Tony growled.

Peter pouted at him. “But, Mr. Stark I—”

“Peter so help me I will call Aunt May if you lick another person at this bar.”

Peter’s face flushed red. “That isn’t—”

“Fair? Yeah, my island, my rules. Sorry not sorry, kid.” Tony let go of Peter’s arm and resumed drinking. 

Deflated, Peter turned and glanced at Bucky. He was smiling a little and giving him a sympathetic look.

Bucky stood up first. “It’s past light’s out for me.” He gave Nat a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. “Good luck, Parker,” he called as he headed back to the facility.

Tony rolled his eyes. _Luck? Like he needs it._ Tony was the one who needed luck. And willpower. And self-control.

Peter’s eyes were down, staring into his drink, defeated.

Tony sighed, his malice gone. “Look, kid, I—”

“It’s not like I was going to sleep with him.” Peter pouted some more.

Tony gently turned Peter by the shoulder to face him again. “Really? Are you trying to tell me you only wanted to _clean_ his fingers with your mouth?” 

“You’ve made it pretty obvious you don’t care about what I want.” Peter bit his lip. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t.

Tony’s willpower? Gone. “Peter,” his hand flew up to Peter’s face, thumb stroking his cheek ever so softly, “I care. Okay? I do.”

Peter’s brain was doing somersaults. He was supposed to be sad and angry but then Tony was actually _touching_ him. Emotion hit him like a truck. Maybe it was the drinks, or getting chastised by his idol, or hearing Tony Stark say he cared about him, or some combination thereof, but he actually started crying. Silent tears streaming down his face that he couldn’t stop. He wanted to look away. He wanted to _run_ away, but Tony held his face firm in his hand.

_Fuck_. Tony really couldn’t watch the kid cry. Self control? Gone. Tony pulled him in, crushing their lips together.

Peter squeaked in surprise, the sound muffled against Tony’s mouth. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up but then his arms were around Tony’s neck. He couldn’t help the noise of contentment that escaped him. Tony smelled like bourbon and sand against him. Kissing him felt as natural as falling into bed after a long day. He made him feel so warm and comfortable and _safe_.

Peter tried to deepen the kiss, and for a moment Tony let him. He could taste the coconut on Peter’s tongue as he gripped Peter’s jaw in one hand and held onto the bar for dear life with the other. His world was spinning, and Peter was the new center of his universe. Regretfully, he pulled himself away, breathless.

Peter had climbed back onto Tony’s lap and was rolling his hips in a way that made Tony gasp. His hands were in his hair, and then he was licking salt and sweat off Tony’s neck. His heart was hammering with nervous excitement. He was scared he would do something to break whatever spell Tony was under. He didn’t know how long it would last, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste any time.

“Peter.” Tony stopped him. He didn’t try to remove him, just held him still. For a moment he didn’t move, just stayed like that. He met Peter’s hopeful look with a sigh. He didn’t want to look into that gorgeous face and say what he was about to, but… “Here’s the thing, kid—”

“No,” Peter interrupted, “I hate the thing. Whatever it is, forget about it.”

Tony pressed on, “You deserve more than what I can give you.” _And you’re too young to know what you really want_.

Peter blinked at him for a second, then burst out laughing. “Are you, are you actually serious?” Peter had tears in his eyes; he was laughing so hard. "You're telling me I deserve better than the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?"

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, Peter.”

“So am I, Mr. Stark.” Peter leaned in to nip at Tony’s earlobe. “I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.” He ran his teeth along the shell of Tony’s ear. “There’s no way I could ever regret being with you so just, just _believe me_.”

“Peter—”

“Say you want me,” Peter pleaded. He thought Tony wanted him and he really hoped he did. But even if he didn’t, he wanted him to say it. Even if it was a lie, just once, just tonight. He looked at Tony desperately, silently praying to all the gods he could think of to give him Tony for the night.

Tony's brain skidded to a halt. Because he can’t want Peter. He _shouldn’t_. But he did. _Damn it all_. He pulled Peter in by the back of his neck, kissing him fervently before confessing, “I want you.”

That was all Peter needed to hear. He quickly scanned the area around them, checking to see if they were alone. Nat must have slipped out quietly at some point; he would have to thank her later for that. 

Peter slid up onto the bartop easily, pulling Tony with him. Mutant strength had its uses. He placed a number of open-mouthed kisses against Tony’s neck and shoulder before abruptly shoving him on his back.

A little off guard, Tony raised an eyebrow before realizing Peter was tugging at his shorts with his teeth. _Jesus, kid._ He let out a little gasp when he felt Peter nip at his hip bone.

Peter’s mouth was eager, and while he had never actually been on the giving end of a blowjob before, he was really, _really_ excited to try it. Once he finally got Tony’s shorts off, the sight of him fully naked had him forgetting how to breathe. Tony really was perfect, and had the most _gorgeous_ cock he had ever seen.

Tony smirked when he saw Peter staring at him starry-eyed and a little slack-jawed. It reminded him of when they first met. “Peter?” 

Peter’s eyes snapped up to see Tony smiling at him. He took a deep breath and leaned in, lips barely grazing the shaft of Tony’s cock. He took another nervous breath, breathing out warm and hot against it. The twitch he felt against his lips made his heart race. Cautiously he licked a slow stripe up the length, before taking the tip in his mouth.  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony swore as he watched Peter take his head in his mouth and suck. He figured Peter was new at this, but the kid certainly had… talent. When it became clear Peter was as far as his gag reflex would allow, he gently pulled him off by his hair. He pulled Peter up for another kiss, twining their legs together before flipping them so Peter was on his back.

Peter made a surprised noise. Tony was tugging off his shorts and he bit his lip, feeling shy for the first time. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him. He was so embarrassed by the exposure he had to look away.

Tony made a whistling noise of approval. “Beautiful.”

Peter’s face flushed crimson at that. He was quite literally a blushing virgin. He chewed his lip some more, nervousness and indecision painted on his face.

“Relax, kid.” Tony moved over him, taking Peter’s achingly hard cock in his hand. He gave it a single stroke and precum flowed from the tip. He smeared it over his palm, using it to stroke Peter in earnest.

Peter bucked his hips involuntarily at the delicious friction Mr. Stark was giving him. The moan that escaped him was so desperate it sounded more like a whine. “Tony,” he panted, “I-I’m gonna—” Peter’s back arched and his vision whited out.

Tony watched his face as Peter came undone beneath him, enraptured. He wanted to memorise every detail, every subtle expression his young protégé was making. He stroked him through his orgasm, only stopping when Peter’s hand weakly reached up to still his. Peter looked absolutely wrecked, and part of him was really, _really_ pleased he’d been the cause.

“Wow,” Peter panted. When his world came back into view, the first thing he felt was Tony’s length, still hard against his thigh. He rocked his hips up, brushing his still-sensitive cock against Tony’s. “Come on,” he taunted with a smile, “fuck me already.”

Tony really shouldn’t have been surprised, but his cock still twitched in response. He suspected mutant regenerative powers would apply in this situation, but it was another thing to have it confirmed. “We don’t have to—”

“Oh, we _have_ to.” Peter took Tony’s cock in his hand, mimicking the strokes Tony had used on him earlier.

“I just want you to be sure—”

“Tony I swear if you keep stalling I’ll tell everyone you got me drunk and jerked me off on this bar.”

“Seriously? You’re blackmailing me?” _That_ shouldn’t have made him harder. It did. Fingers still sticky with Peter’s release, he started to prod at his entrance.

Peter responded with a sheepish grin, “Whatever works for you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony still took his time preparing Peter. Easing in a second finger when he felt him start to relax. His other hand rubbing soothing circles on Peter’s hip. “You ever done this before?” He leaned down to plant little kisses on Peter’s neck.

“I-Nnf!” Peter’s toes curled and he bit his lip as Tony performed his exquisite brand of torture. 

“What was that, babycakes?” Tony’s fingers continued exploring that particular spot.

“I said I-OH, fuck!” Peter threw his head back, gasping at the sensation.

“One more time,” Tony teased, withdrawing his fingers and lining himself up. He used the rest of Peter’s earlier release to coat his own cock.

Peter huffed indignantly, “I said I was saving myself for you!”

Tony paused. He tried to read Peter’s expression before he narrowed his eyes, “You know I just don’t quite believe you.”

Peter laughed in response. It was… mostly true. Kind of. Did he want Tony to be his first? Yes. Did this happen to be his first time? Also yes. “Come on,” he wiggled impatiently, trying to get Tony inside him, “have a little faith, Mr. Stark.”

Tony snapped his hips forward, the head of his cock breaching Peter’s delicate ring. He hissed at the feeling, moving in slowly, inch by tortuous inch. He doubted he could move any faster even if he _wanted_ to with how unbelievably tight Peter was.

Peter wasn’t as keen on taking things slowly. He whined and panted under Tony, barely giving Tony a chance to catch his breath before he begged, “More!”

Tony didn’t think he would ever stop being _amazed_ by Peter Parker. Admittedly he had been trying to ease into things, but Peter wouldn’t have it. Somehow Peter managed to flip himself onto his hands and knees without disconnecting from him. Before Tony really had a chance to admire the view, Peter rocked back onto him. _Oh._ Tony grabbed onto Peter’s narrow hips, squeezing as he groaned with pleasure.

Peter looked back over his shoulder and panted with effort, “I can take it, just please.”

“Please, what?” Tony teased as he ran a hand up Peter’s back, tracing the muscles as they flexed.

“Please, Mr. Stark,” he whimpered. He felt Tony slide back, nearly all the way out of him. “Please-Ah!- _Tony_ , fuck me, please!”

Tony slammed his hips forward. As if driving home into Peter didn’t feel incredible enough, the wanton moan the kid let out was enough to send him soaring. Tony fucked him thoroughly, illicit sounds masked by waves crashing on the beach.

Peter gripped the bar so hard his knuckles were white from the effort. He paid no attention to the little pieces of granite counter falling into sand. Ever impatient, he started to fist his own cock in time with Tony’s thrusts. He swore colorfully before coming with a high pitched broken noise.

Tony followed him over, coming with the force of a repulsor cannon firing into an ice sculpture. When his heart rate slowed back to normal, he winced at the soreness in his knees. He pulled out of Peter gently, before turning the spent teen to face him. 

Peter was dazed. He put his arms around Tony’s neck to keep himself from falling over.

“You really made a mess of this bar, kid.”

Snapping back to reality, Peter’s eyes shot up. “Ah, geez, Mr. Stark I—”

“I'd clean it up before Romanoff decides to torture you."

Peter blushed hard. “It was worth it.”


End file.
